


Prompt #3: Darry Keeps Stealing Wayne's Shirts To Sleep In

by whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome



Series: Letterkenny Showdown 2018 [5]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Autistic Wayne, Bottom Wayne, Letterkenny Showdown 2018, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, brief cameo from Katy, wayne is the laziest powerbottom in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome/pseuds/whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome
Summary: Relationships are hard.The full prompt was: wayne/daryl where darry keeps stealing wayne's shirts to sleep in cause they smell like him and are just a little too bigbut i thought that was too long for a title





	Prompt #3: Darry Keeps Stealing Wayne's Shirts To Sleep In

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to vote by clicking the kudos button and liking the posts on Tumblr in the Letterkenny and Letterkenny Showdown tags.

Wayne’n’Darry started going steady in late spring, when the weather was warm and edging into hot, so for a spell they wore very little if anything to bed. As the wheel of the year rolled on and things cooled off, they gradually added items to their nocturnal wardrobes. An extra quilt appeared on the bed, then a duvet. Wayne went from boxer briefs to basketball shorts and/or a plain t-shirt to gentlemen’s button up pyjamas with an A-line vest and long johns underneath. Darry, in contrast, resented wearing anything in bed at all, but if under duress would don tube socks, thermal underwear, and his oldest henley, washed so many times it was pert near see through and soft as a cloud. 

Wayne’s the type of prick to sleep with the window open year-round, no matter what kinda conditions it is outside. He needs the fresh air on his face or else he can’t sleep. In the winter the heat in the house runs all the time anyway, blowing dry, hot, dusty air into each and every room that floats upstairs where it gets trapped in the bedrooms. If a room feels stuffy to him it makes his skin crawl and his head hurt and his eyes itch and he feels like he’s being slowly stifled to death. So rain, shine, snow, or sleet, Wayne’s window is always at least three centimetres open. Which was _fine_ until he wasn’t sleeping alone. 

Correction: it was fine until he wasn’t sleeping alone _during the winter._

Darry doesn’t mind the cold as long as it sticks to the accord they have and stays the fuck outside. When it starts creepin’ in through windows and down chimneys and under doorways is where they have a falling-out. It’s an annual battle that always ends in a draw; Darry can only ever defend the borders of his home and wait for the inevitable Spring, but even deep within the hottest heart of Summer the next Winter waits, ready to wage a new campaign against Daryl’s health and comfort once again. 

The first confliction between them stems from the window. 

‘I need it open to sleep, _Daryl_. I can’t get comfortable if the room is stuffy.’

‘I need to be warm enough to sleep, _Wayne_. Otherwise I just lay awake shivering all night.’ 

There followed mutual glaring and grumbling. 

‘It’s _my room_. It stays open.’

‘ _I’m_ sleeping here, _too_. It stays closed.’ 

‘Open.’

‘Closed.’

Wayne stomped his foot. ‘Open!’ 

Darry sputtered. ‘Closed!’ 

Katy banged on the wall. ‘You both have bedrooms, idiots. Now shut the fuck up, some of us are trying to sleep!’ 

Wayne looked wounded. ‘Katy! Are you suggesting we sleep apart?’ 

They heard Katy’s muffled groan of disgust and then her footsteps and her door slamming. When she walked in Wayne whipped his head around and looked at the wall. ‘Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Katy. Put some fuckin’ clothes on.’

‘Not my forté.’ 

‘Unfortunate.’

‘I _was_ all toasty and comfortable _in my own bed_ , where I can wear or not wear whatever the fuck I like. Until yous two started hollerin’ that is.’ She glared at them. The effect was somewhat spoiled by her choice of nightwear, a sheer pink and white polka-dotted slip that had too many frills and bows to be considered strictly utilitarian. ‘Sleep separate, sleep together, I don’t give a fuck. But sort yourselves out _quietly_.’ 

They both shuffled their feet and looked at the floor, mumbling, ‘Yes, Katy.’ 

‘Pardon? What was that?’ 

Their heads snapped up and they looked at her in unison, identical expressions of fear on their faces. 

‘Yes, Katy.’

‘Sorry, Katy.’

Acceptable. ‘Too fucking right. Go to sleep, both of you. However you wanna arrange it.’ She turned around and went back to her own room, the little pink nightie swishing around her. 

Wayne closed the door behind her as softly as he could and looked at Darry. He didn’t _want_ to sleep without his sweetie. 

Darry for his part was tired. He didn’t want to fight with Wayne. ‘I’m serious, Wayne. There’s Weather being blown in here _sideways_. It’s too cold for me. I haven’t slept in three days.’ 

‘Well, why don’t you snuggle up to me then? I’m plenty warm for the both of us.’ 

Darry sighed and scrubbed a hand over his scalp. ‘Did any of your other sweeties ever tell you that you fight in your sleep? Or am I just special?’ 

‘No one’s ever mentioned it before.’ Wayne paused. He didn’t like the implications of Darry’s question. ‘Have I hurt you?’ 

‘Coupla bruises, nothin’ serious. I know you don’t mean to.’ 

‘Well, _fuck_ , Dar. What are we gonna do about this?’ 

Neither of them wanted to concede to the elephant in the room. Their friendship, their fundamental brotherhood, could withstand anything, they knew. But the other part of their relationship was so new, so untested, that accepting they might need to sleep apart felt like an admission of defeat. On top of that was the fact that this was the most fulfilling relationship either of them ever had, spiritually, physically, or otherwise. Giving up was not an option. 

Wayne was the first to speak. ‘We appear to be at what Squirrely Dan insists on calling an “imp-arse”.’

‘A what?’

‘An impasse. A place where no one can move for all the other nutsacks milling around.’ 

‘Oh. I get it.’ Didn’t change nothin’, though. ‘Way I see it, we have two choices. We can share the bed and one or the other of us is uncomfortable and miserable, or we can sleep in different rooms and both be comfortable and miserable.’ 

Wayne nodded. ‘That’s a rather succinct way of putting it.’ 

‘I can’t think of anything else to try, Wayne. You?’ 

Fact was, he couldn’t. That made him more upset than anything. He wanted to sleep with Dar, he never wanted to spend the night without him for the rest of his life. But he also didn’t want Darry to not be able to sleep ‘cos of himself. ‘Can we try one more night?’ Wayne asked. ‘Please?’

There was a note of desperation in Wayne’s voice that Darry was unaccustomed to hearing. It was sad and lonely. Wayne should never be lonely while they were in the same room. It tore at Darry’s heart that his honey, who was one of the strongest people he knew, sounded so small. There weren’t a lot of reasons to say yes, and there were some good reasons to say no, but when it came right down to it, Darry didn’t want to spend the night away from Wayne either. 

‘Okay.’ Wayne had the cutest little smile when he wasn’t trying to put on his ‘real people’ face. 

Wayne turned out the lights and they climbed into bed and cuddled up real close. The peace between them was a fragile one, and they both wanted reassurance. Kissing was the best, ‘cos Wayne could tell Darry everything he couldn’t say with words in a kiss. He loved to pour himself out and into Darry, the feeling of connection and being known so thoroughly. There was nothing about him that Darry didn’t love, and there was nothing about Darry that Wayne didn’t love. 

Hands found their way into and under clothes, trying to touch as much of each other as they could without unnecessary exposure to the elements. Wrapped in a little cocoon of eiderdown and body heat, they held each other as tight as they could, pressing together and stroking and kissing until their inevitable end. 

After cleaning up the mess and tossing the tissue in the bin from the bed, ( _Way to go, three-point shooter,_ ) Wayne cleaved fast to Darry and tucked the duvet tight around them to keep as much warmth in as they could. 

They both fell asleep pretty quickly, but Wayne felt like he’d barely blinked when he woke up to Darry holding his flailing arms and sporting a deep red mark on his cheek that promised to shape up into a real beaut of a shiner. 

He moped around all the next day, muttering about how folks were gonna think that he laid hands on his sweetie in a less than sweet manner and how someone was bound to call and report him to some kinda helpline. That night they tried separate beds at Wayne’s insistence. 

They tried it for a week in the name of Science. An experiment can’t be considered successful unless you can repeat the results. Darry missed Wayne in his bed, but he was getting some quality snoozing under his belt. Wayne missed Darry and was getting shite for sleep. 

The fourth night, after curling toes they were getting cleaned up and dressed for bed when Wayne saw Darry pick up his discarded turtleneck and slip it on over his henley. 

‘Ew.’ 

Darry looked at him while he pulled up his long johns. ‘What?’

Wayne’s lip curled into a sneer. ‘Well, I’ll tell ya what Darry. I been wearing that turtleneck all fucking day. So when I take it off and put it in the hamper ‘cos it needs washed, I don’t expect my sweetie to dig it out and wear it.’ 

‘It’s warm. I like it. And I’ll even go so far as to say that you were right, Wayne. You do lose a lot of heat in the neck.’ 

Telling Wayne he was right was a surefire way to butter him up. Validation was a helluva drug and Wayne was hooked. Thing was, everyone knew that and would occasionally use it against him. 

Wayne squinted hard at Darry. ‘What are yous really after doing, Daryl?’

‘I miss ya is all. In bed. Wearing your shirt is nice ‘cos it smells like you.’ Darry pulled the sleeves down over his hands. ‘And I can do _this!_ ’ He waved his arms and watched the cuffs dangling. ‘It’s like having you all around me. Helps me sleep when you’re not there.’ 

The image of Darry sleeping curled up around nothing, wearing his turtleneck and sniffing the collar shot straight to Wayne’s groin, do not pass Go, do not collect $200. ‘Do you mean to tell me, Darry, that this is not the first time you’ve worn one of my undershirts t’bed?’ 

Darry screwed his face up in a moment’s contemplation before answering, ‘I reckon this is the third time.’ He nodded to himself. ‘Yeah, ‘cos the first night I didn’t wear anything to bed, but I missed ya s’goddamn bad I needed something to hold onto the next night, so I grabbed your turtleneck. It worked so good, I kept doing it.’

Some primitive, primal, monkey brain part of him started hooting and gibbering in excitement about this development. It was like Darry was wearing a sign that said, “ _Property of Wayne. Do Not Touch._ ” The closest Wayne could get to describing what going through his mind was “ _!!!!!_ ” 

Even though they had just given each other perfectly good hummers, Wayne was no longer interested in going to sleep. He crossed the room in three big strides and held Darry from behind, kissing up and down his neck and sucking a mark behind his ear. He wormed a hand into Darry’s thermals and lightly raked his nails through the ginger curls low across Darry’s belly. 

A surprised little _oh_ jumped out of Darry, a bare puff of a sound. Unsure what was happening, he turned his head to Wayne, who kissed him hot and dirty, laying a hand on his cheek to hold him at just the right angle. The warm slick slip-slide of tongues brought forth the recent memories of exactly what that mouth felt like on his cock and a heat stirred in Darry that he thought had been recently banked. Round two was well underway. 

They faced each other, Wayne working his mouth down the other side of Darry’s neck and Darry sighing his name and raking his hands through Wayne’s hair. Wayne dipped Darry back in a dancehall move that put him in a perfect position to bite at his tits through both henley and turtleneck. He worked them alternately, teasing and worrying them until Darry was a mess of want in his arms. A couple of shuffling steps and Wayne laid Darry back on the bed, climbing on top and grinding down on him. 

Dar laid his big warm hands on Wayne’s arse, pulling them both into the rockin’ rhythm. They pushed and pressed against each other until they had to feel skin on skin or burst into flames. 

Wayne sat up straddling Darry and unbuttoned enough of his top to slide it and his thin white vest off, then ducked back down to peel Darry’s thermals away and shove them down to his ankles. Darry made to take off the turtleneck and Wayne stopped him. ‘Please leave it on?’

Well, al _right_. Darry made up his mind to steal all of Wayne’s shirts if it got him this keyed up. ‘Kay.’ 

Wayne stood up and shucked off his pyjama pants, then leant over at a consciously enticing angle to retrieve the slick from the bedside table drawer. 

‘Boy howdy,’ Darry said, and kicked his long johns and tube socks to the floor. Wayne climbed back on top of him with a handful of slippery goodness ready to go. He spread it on Darry’s cock and his hand and reached down to spread the remainder on himself while Darry worked him open. He had the patience to wait for two fingers before he decided enough was enough and took matters into his own hands. 

He sat up off Darry’s digits and got a steady grip on his prick so he could sink down onto it. There was a hot, bright flare of sensation as he split himself open on Darry’s cock. He settled until his bum was pressed up tight to Darry and he could get his feet under him. The fullness of having his sweetie inside of him made Wayne feel like he could fight the world. They set off at an easy trot, just enjoying the ride. 

Darry gripped Wayne by the hips, easing into the rolling rhythm and motion. Every time Wayne took him to the hilt he pressed up and in, point and counterpoint. 

Wayne’s mouth could never go unoccupied for long when they were knockin’ boots, so Darry reached up with his non-lubey hand and Wayne started sucking on his first two fingers. When he started humming around them Darry pulled them out and pinched one of Wayne’s nipples between his slippery knuckles, making Wayne hiss and gasp and his hips falter. 

Darry drew him down and kissed him, running his hands down Wayne’s flanks. He set his feet on the mattress and his hands on Wayne’s arse, pulling his cheeks open to make him feel deliciously exposed. Darry quickened the pace to a canter, fucking up into Wayne with single-minded purpose. Every slap of his hips against Wayne’s bum punched a breathy little _uh_ noise out of Wayne. A spark of pleasant tension started building between them, not the end itself, but a means to that end. 

Wayne shifted more of his weight onto his elbows, giving Darry more room for longer, more forceful strokes. He could ride that all night, but Darry would probably get tired at some point and make him start doing the work. He curled his hips in just a little bit, changing the angle of entry just enough that Dar brushed up against his sweet spot every time. 

Wayne got louder as they shifted from cantering to full-blown galloping, riding hell for leather towards the finish line. Darry rolled them over and covered Wayne’s mouth with his, muffling the noise he was making and ploughing him furiously. 

Wayne wouldn’t touch his cock when he was getting fucked and he wouldn’t let Darry touch it either. He said it was too much, too sensitive. So Darry had to fuck like the Devil to make Wayne come off without a helping hand. He kissed Wayne as thoroughly as he was rogering him, but soon he ran out of air like that. He put his fingers back into Wayne’s mouth to keep him occupied while he kissed Wayne’s chest and bit and sucked on his tits ‘cos Wayne liked it on just this side of rough. 

Wayne started moaning high around Darry’s fingers as he nailed him in the hot-button and bit down hard on one nipple at the same time. A couple more double-whammies like that had Wayne rocketing off like a fucking fountain, come shooting up his chest and catching Darry on the chin where he still had his mouth on Wayne’s breast. Darry rode Wayne hard all the way through his orgasm, pressing his tongue down with the fingers in his mouth to keep him sucking on them. 

When Wayne was finished and Darry still hadn’t come, he tightened his muscles down on Darry, wrenching a noise like a creaky board out of him. He kept it up until he felt Darry’s cock pulse and twitch inside him. Darry went boneless on top of him and they rested that way until Darry slipped out of him. 

Wayne luxuriated in his sense of accomplishment; Darry was covered in his clothes, in his smell, in his spunk. He was marked all over as belonging to Wayne. No one else would ever get to have him. Wayne licked the come off Darry’s chin and kissed him, leaving another sign that Darry was his and only his. 

They drowsed tangled up in the bed and each other. Neither wanted to disturb the bubble of comfort and contentment that had grown up around them. Wayne didn’t feel stifled and Darry wasn’t freezing cold. If only it could last. 

Wayne was seriously nodding off when he felt Darry slip away and sit up. The pang of loss was so sharp it was like a balloon popping. 

‘Stay,’ he said. ‘Please.’ He was so done with sleeping on his own. It was bullshit. 

‘Wayne,’ Darry started. 

‘You can close the window, if you want to.’

Darry turned to stare at Wayne. 

‘Not all the way, like. Leave it open a centimetre.’ 

Darry continued to stare. 

Wayne squirmed, not knowing what was expected of him now. It was clearly Darry’s turn to talk, but instead of saying anything he just kept looking at Wayne. 

‘You can sleep on the other side of the bed from the window, if you want to.’ 

Darry seriously considered all of this. Wayne would never make the offer unless he meant it. But the fact that he would do this for Darry, would rearrange his world to make room for him, meant more to Darry than anything. Wayne was the kind of guy to do things the exact same way every time because _that’s how they’re done_. The rules of Wayne’s world were etched into stone, immutable. That was How Things Worked. But here was Wayne, changing the rules for Darry. 

‘Can I keep the turtleneck?’ Darry asked. 

‘Well, I should say,’ Wayne replied. ‘But, ‘cept maybe not that one though. Maybe get another one out of the drawer.’

‘Why?’ 

‘’Cos that one’s covered in jizz, _Darry._ ’ Did Darry somehow miss that bit of the night’s events?

‘So’re you.’ He waved a hand at Wayne, indicating that of the two of them, Wayne was definitely the one with the most clean up to do. 

‘Well played.’ 

Darry picked up the clothes off the floor while Wayne made use of the box of tissues next to the bed. They resumed their pyjamas and Darry slid the window sash down the crucial two centimetres. 

It was the best night’s sleep either of them had in weeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to vote by clicking the kudos button and liking the posts on Tumblr in the Letterkenny and Letterkenny Showdown tags.


End file.
